


Superposition

by Lineofgrace



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Din Djarin & Cara Dune are Best Friends, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post Season 2, Rating May Change, someone please take care of Din Djarin for the love of god!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineofgrace/pseuds/Lineofgrace
Summary: Named after the song by Young the Giant.Din Djarin gets a little help from his best friend and is encouraged to explore his feelings for a certain Marshal. Perhaps he can find new meaning in his uncertain future. Sometimes things just fall into place when the stars align.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been reading all the lovely Dincobb fics here for a while now and finally decided to try my hand at my own. I hope it isn't too terrible considering I haven't written anything in years now! Kinda nervous... >_< Anywho...all mistakes are my own and hope you all enjoy, please do let me know if there's something I should rework, I need all the help I can get! 
> 
> Also I have a playlist for these beautiful idiots, just some tunes that remind me of our lovely ship, hope you take a listen, follow and enjoy! ^__^
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4W83w8LBQ3Y7gETcVLmoCS?si=VYrzw67_Rgie_hu2EgZw5w

The elevator doors close and the resounding vibrations send a pang straight to Din's heart. He stands there with tears streaming down his face, feeling frozen and unable to tear his gaze away from them. Fennec, along with Bo-Katan and her associate walk away after Cara quietly motions for them to give them a moment. She walks over to where Din is still standing in a haze and gently places a hand on his shoulder, while reaching for his helmet on the floor. Her voice is gentle as she holds it in front of him, carefully avoiding looking directly at his face. "Hey...we should go."  
  
Din finally snaps out of his daze when he feels her hand on him, reluctantly taking it and holding it in his hands for a few moments as if contemplating whether he should even bother to put it back on. He takes a moment to gather himself before slowly slipping it back over his head and taking a breath as he turns to leave to help Cara secure Gideon in the hold on Slave-1.  
~  
After everything is settled, Cara convinces Din to stay with her until he gets his bearings and decides what to do next . Din sits on the edge of the bed in her spare bedroom in her quarters, the door slightly ajar. He rests his elbows on his knees and just stares at his feet after he's gotten most of his armor off, save for the helmet. He lets out a frustrated sigh, reaching up and simply pulling it off and placing it on the floor by his feet. "What's the point?" he quietly murmurs. "Who the kriff, am I?" 

Cara makes her way towards the room and stops by the door, softly knocking with the back of her hand. "Hey, is it okay for me to come in?"

Din doesn't even look up "Yeah..." he says simply and she walks in, immediately stopping at the doorway, quickly turning her face away. "Um...sorry, I wasn't expecting you to...." then she is interrupted... "It doesn't matter anymore...I've broken my creed." Din replies. 

She slowly turns to look at the heart-broken man in front of her, her heart breaking for him in turn when she hesitantly walks over, sitting next to him on the bed and biting her lip as she looks at her friend. Feeling the weight of his loss, she gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Mando...I mean...Din, is it okay for me to call you that? "

Din turns to look at her, slowly nodding and forming a small smile. "Yeah..." He sighs and turns his attention back to his feet, looking positively defeated. "I just...don't know who or what I am anymore. I feel...empty, like everything that meant something is just gone and now I don't even know what I'll do with my life."

Cara gives his shoulder a squeeze, shaking her head . "You are Din Djarin, a caring and loyal father and friend. I have so much respect for you for what you did for that kid...and for me. " She smiles fondly and reaches up, carefully brushing some stray strands of hair behind Din's ear. 

He looks up again and furrows his brow. "What do you mean?" 

"You made me realize that even though I had lost everything, I could still find a purpose and a new family...you and Greef, and a few others I've managed to come to trust and be fond of" she says honestly. "I know you explained to me about Bo-Katan and what she told you about your creed and I think you did the right thing. You did what you had to to save your kid and in the end, let him see you for who you really are. You were right in wanting him to remember you, remember your face. He'll never forget it and your bond will be stronger because of it. You will see him again, I know it." 

Din smiles again and nods. "I did promise him and I'll hold onto that." He sighs once more. "I just don't know what to do in the meantime. I need to re-think what The Way is for me now. But thank you Cara...it really means a lot to me to have your respect and to know that you've got my back. I'll be forever grateful for all your help lately, I know it could be compromising for someone in your position but we're lucky that you have Greef on your side, he may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's a good man and I trust him with my life." He smiles while thinking of the man who's been a mentor and like a father to him.

Cara smiles as she nods "I agree he's alright, he's not bad at all and I could get used to working with him for a long time. Now as for you..." she nudges Din playfully. "I don't want you to feel ashamed or feel like you've dishonored your beliefs. You did what you had to do to save your child's life and fulfill your promise to return him to his kind. Anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to me, I will kick their ass all the way into the next galaxy."

He chuckles this time "Yeah I believe that, I admit you can be terrifying at times so I wouldn't want to be one to challenge you." 

"See? I knew I could make you laugh, you tend to get a rise out of my eagerness to beat the kriff out of any mudscuffer who stands in my way." She smirks. 

"That I do..." Din quirks an eyebrow, nodding in agreement when he remembers their first encounter.

"Now...you should get some rest and take some time for yourself, you deserve it and it'll give you time to sort everything else out, I know there's also other matters on your plate..." Cara glances at the Darksaber sitting on the night table. "But anyway...why not take a little detour to Sorgan?" she grins. "I know you had a certain admirer there."

Suddenly Din feels his face flush, quickly shaking his head when his mind immediately flashes back to Tatooine and a particular Marshal who's last words were hoping that their paths would cross again. All the familiar feelings that he tried desperately to shove into the back of his mind came suddenly rushing back. "No...I...there's...someone else " stuttering through his words as he feels the odd feeling of warmth in his belly at the memory of Cobb Vanth, his attractiveness and absolute magnetism that he radiates when he simply walks into the room.

Cara raises both eyebrows in surprise, shoving him slightly "Oh? and who is this mystery woman? Spill!"

Din nervously rubs at the back of his neck, his voice quietly mumbling "it's, it's not a woman..." 

"Oh..." Cara's grin grows wider. "Well then, tell me who it is that has you looking like a teenager with a school crush." 

"His name is Cobb Vanth...he's the Marshal of Mos Pelgo. I guess I didn't mention my couple days on Tatooine following a lead on a Mandalorian there." 

Din explains everything to Cara, telling her about the armor and how he returned it to Boba Fett after helping Cobb kill the krayt dragon. He tells her about the raiders and how he also helped them reach a truce and work together with the town. Then Din sighs when he finishes, bringing his attention back to the floor at his feet "trouble is, I don't know if he feels the same." 

Cara looks at him thoughtfully, patting his leg "Well, the only way to know is if you go back there. I'm not saying to just jump right in and confess, but go and stay a while, get to know this handsome Marshal, he'd be a complete idiot to not feel the same once he also gets to know you. But from what you've told me already, it seems as though he may have also taken an interest in you. Wanting to see you again is definitely a good sign." 

He nods and a slight blush spreads on his cheeks, suddenly feeling embarrassed but doesn't say anything just yet.

"What is it?" She asks, tilting her head in question.

"I uh..." Din feels his palms become sweaty but he knows that he can trust Cara with his confession. "I've never really gotten That close to anyone...if you know what I mean. Probably since I was a teenager; even then nothing really happened, the rest of the time I just didn't really feel this way about anyone. But this is different...I've honestly never thought of someone this much."  


She suddenly understands, reaching out to lightly pat his back. "Hey, it's okay I'm sure you'll figure it out and things will slowly fall into place, but I kind of have a feeling this could be good for you." She smiles at him knowingly. "Then once you get your man, you can bring him back here and introduce him to me, I'll be dying to meet him. But he better not break your heart or I'll have to come after him." Cara smirks, nudging him as she teases. "Really though, you deserve all the happiness in the universe, and don't argue with me or I'll have to take you on in another arm wrestle!" She grins mischievous before she leans in and hugs her friend, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I know it hurts right now and you might feel lost, but I know you'll find your way again and get back on your feet. You know I'll always have your six."

Din smiles again, slowly nodding and he hugs her back. "Thanks for caring so much for me, it's been so long since I've formed any close relationships...I almost forgot what it was like and...I can say it's definitely welcome now that I'm missing a part of myself."

Cara, pulls back to meet Din's eyes, a fond smile on her face. "Having friends and a family is almost essential Din, it's only human and that's what you have to remember. So then you decide what it is that's most important, follow your heart and there is more honor in that than any law or rule can dictate." She lightly ruffles his hair. "Now...I want you to make me proud and go and get yourself that hot Marshal of yours, I promise I won't embarrass you too much when you finally bring him around." She winks and gets up, leaving him to get some much-needed rest.

~

Sleep doesn't come easily for Din, a thousand questions come flooding into his mind. At the forefront is Grogu, he's never felt like a part of his soul has literally been ripped from him. Despite knowing that it was the best thing that he could have done for him, putting the needs and welfare of his child above his own, he still feels a void that he knows will only grow larger with the passage of time. Will Grogu remember him? Will he be happy with the Jedi? Will he even miss him? Din feels his heart ache even more at the thoughts. He can't help it when the tears start to flow of their own accord, he holds the metallic sphere in his hand firmly, the only thing he has left to feel connected to his beloved son.

After a few moments he steadies his breathing and then his mind goes to the earlier discussion with Cara, mostly his new wish to form a different type of bond...he'd never even thought of this before Grogu came into his life, spending that short time on Tattoine with Cobb and his son made him suddenly long for the feeling of having a home and someone to always come back to. He closes his eyes and immediately thinks of Cobb and what it is that brought him to this new desire. Desire...in more than one sense of the word, not only because Cobb Vanth possesses an unadulterated charisma and charm that instantly make anyone in his vicinity take notice, but also his gentleness and a caring nature make Din realize he could be someone he could trust with his heart. Din remembers how he treated the people in his town, how he was so tender and patient with Grogu and how he listened intently to every word Din had to say about their plans to kill the Krayt and how to continue to have a good relationship with the Tuskens. 

He thinks about the last moments they shared; Cobb's warm gaze and the firm hold on his hand that lingered just slightly longer before he smirked and pointedly noted that Din tell his people that he hadn't been the one to break the jet pack. He smiles to himself at the memory, thinking of Cobb's most striking feature, his eyes...always seeming to have a glint of playfulness to them, changing from amber to green depending on how the light shone on them. Din feels a flutter in his belly that travels straight to his chest, the realization dawning on him that he's never experienced this longing until now. He had to store this new emotion in the back of his mind after leaving Cobb that time but now, perhaps he might be able to help fill the void and just maybe, he might find a sense of belonging and new purpose. Din closes his eyes, the pure mental and physical exhaustion take hold and finally, he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to figure out how to work this part but hope you all enjoy, it's sweet and fluffy with just a slight hint of angst. Because well...it's Din.

After having contacted Boba Fett the following day, Din is left just outside Mos Pelgo. He gathers his rifle, spear and the rest of his few belongings, slinging them over his shoulder as he goes to meet Boba at the ramp. “Thank you for the ride.” 

“It's no problem, but why did you wish to be left here?” Boba asks, looking slightly puzzled as Fennec also wears a questioning look on her face.

Din shrugs “It's pretty much off any maps and I also have a friend here...I just need some time to re-adjust.”

“Well if you need work I can always use someone of your skill, brother.” Boba offers his hand.

Din shakes it firmly “Thank you...I'll remember that.”

“If you need me, you know how to contact me.” 

~~

Din starts making his way towards Mos Pelgo as Boba and Fennec take off, feeling slightly anxious but remembering what Cara said to him about allowing his heart to dictate his motives. As he nears the town, he notices that it looks slightly different than he remembers. There are larger pens just outside with more banthas and other animals. He sees larger numbers of Tuskens around, seemingly interacting peacefully with the citizens as they go about their business. There are a number of new buildings around the town and also a large array of merchants that were not there before. A few people seem to recognize him and raise their hands in greeting before Din hears an animated voice from behind him, coming closer and he turns to see who it is.

“Mando!” A young woman is hurrying towards him, waving her hands, her long, braided hair trailing behind her then she stops, catching her breath when she reaches him. “Whew!...I saw the ship flyin' off and kinda had a feelin' you would show up! I'm Jo, remember me from when we got the Krayt?” She smiles.

“Oh, yeah I remember, hello.” Din raises a hand awkwardly.

Her smile grows wider “The Mayor....” She pauses “errr....Marshal will sure be glad to see you, I mean he's still the Marshal...oh, I'll let him explain. Lemme go and fetch him for you, just wait here!” She runs off again towards the middle of town.

Din takes a breath and is smiling to himself after hearing that the Marshal will be happy to see him but then remembers that she said Mayor. He starts to realize that Mos Pelgo is no longer the tiny town with only a small handful of people that he left behind all those months ago. He wonders if the Marshal might also look different as well, then his question is answered a few moments later when he hears the sound of clinking buckles on boots and a familiar drawl. 

“Well hello there, stranger!” Cobb wears that sideways grin that crinkles the corners of his eyes, still sporting the same utterly perfect silver hair and neatly groomed beard. He is dressed in much more formal clothing than the previous time Din saw him; tan colored pants, fine brown boots, linen shirt that's tucked in neatly and he wears a dark green trench coat that's only slightly hiding a more impressive array of weapons on his belt. There is also a badge on his lapel that wasn't there before. The only thing unchanged in his clothing is the red scarf around his neck contrasting the rest of the neutral colors.

Din's heart swells at the sight and he swallows as he takes in the view, almost forgetting his voice for a moment. “It's...good to see you Marshal.” he holds out his hand before it is taken firmly and he is actually pulled into a quick embrace. Cobb pats his back, lingering for a moment. Din only freezes and doesn't make any move to pull away just yet, closing his eyes and he can actually smell Cobb, some type of cologne mixed with leather and something else he can't pinpoint which sends a small shiver through him. 

Cobb pulls back and gives him his space again “I was starting to worry a bit that maybe we wouldn't see you again 'round here. Glad to see you didn't forget about us...” Cobb furrows his brow when he realizes something is missing and peers around Din “And the little guy?” 

Din finds himself biting his lip at the mention of Grogu, his voice becoming quiet. “He's....safe, with his people now. I completed my quest to find a Jedi...” 

Vanth senses that it might be a sensitive subject and simply nods, finding his hand instinctively coming up to rest on Din's shoulder. “You did right by him Mando.” 

“Din....” 

“Hmm?”

“My name...it's Din Djarin, just thought that perhaps you should know it now, since you're a friend...” 

Cobb smiles affectionately “You can certainly say that, well nice to meet you Din. Please...come with me, I'm sure you're tired from your travels. If it's alright with you, I'd be honored if you stayed at my place, I have more than enough room.” 

Din simply nods and allows himself to be led through town, Cobb explaining about how since the town became a safer place after eliminating the krayt and the truce with the Tuskens, more people started to migrate and it suddenly became more prosperous; going on to say that the citizens opted to elect him as their mayor to boot.

“I'm happy for you Marshal...” Din goes on to say after Vanth is done talking.

“Thank you but please...call me Cobb, being that we'll be on a first name basis now and all...” He smiles as they stop at his door, holding up his arm to press a button to unlock it on his leather gauntlet. He stands aside to let the other man through first. “Come on in...I ain't home much lately so it doesn't look like much, it's still somewhat new to me but it's home. Consider it yours as well, for however long you're meaning to stick around.”

Din nods “Thank you Cobb.”

Cobb shows him around the place pointing out the refresher, along with the bedroom he'll be using. Naturally, word having gotten around that the famed “dragon-slayer” was in town not too soon after, there's a knock at Vanth's door and a couple ladies from the town bring over some dinner for the Marshal and his guest. Cobb gives Din his space to eat and when they are finished with their meal before he asks Din to join him in the living room. Din makes his way out and goes to sit beside Cobb on the couch.

“Why don't you join me for a drink for real this time? And I know you have your code and your rules and whatnot, I promise I won't pry or get offended if you still decide not to partake” Cobb says as he places a bottle of spotchka and two cups on the coffee table.

Din only thinks for a moment but then nods “okay, maybe just one...”

Cobb promptly places the cup in front of him before holding his up. “To you Din...I really have to thank you again for what you did for me and for this town when we last saw you. I certainly did indeed peg you wrong because you could have just taken the armor back by force and been done with it. You're a good man and I'll be forever in your debt.”

Din feels his face flush slightly but can't help form a small smile, reaching for his own cup and also holding it up. “Thank you...you're also a good man and I could see that you only meant to use it for honorable purposes, and just like me you had your reasons for doing what you did and I understand that.” 

Cobb quickly downs his drink and is surprised to see Din's hand come up to lift his helmet to take a drink, trying not to stare but catches a slight glimpse of stubble on his chin and face. He bites his lip when a slender smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. He thinks about Din's words and says earnestly “you know...I'm not going to pressure you into tellin' me anything, I could sense that perhaps there's some things on your mind and some stories behind that, but just know when you're willing and whenever you're ready you can talk to me, partner.” 

There's a slow nod and a quiet sigh from Din, his tone changing slightly. “Thanks...it's just a little difficult for me at the moment, I'd sort of prefer not to talk about it just yet....”

Cobb reaches over and rests a hand on the back of Din's neck, letting his thumb absently stroke at the stray hairs that peek out from his helmet, noting the color. “Hey, it's okay just take your time remember, you can trust me and when you think you're feelin' better about it, just holler at me yeah?”

Din's eyes flutter closed at the feeling of the other man's hand, noting the ache that it stirs in his chest before he brings himself to respond. “I will...thank you for being so kind. Before the kid, I honestly didn't have any close relationships with anyone, not since I was a child anyway...so talking to anyone about anything personal was really not something I ever did. I guess, I just didn't really know how...”

“Well you can start by learning with me Din, we're human and it's just a natural thing that people do when they have someone they can trust and close relationships” Cobb continues to move his thumb in comforting strokes at the nape of Din's neck.

Din feels himself relax some, finding that the feeling of Cobb's hand still on him is calming but can't seem to ignore the persistent want...for companionship, contact...intimacy, he's not sure but thinks it might be all of the above. He wants nothing more than to just pull off his helmet and see Cobb...actually see him, not through the distorted view of the HUD. He snaps himself from his thoughts and nods in response. “Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything when I'm ready. Thank you for just being here...I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't have someone to get me out of my own head.”

Cobb looks at him, searching for where Din's eyes might be before slowly reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “That's the least I can do after what you've done for me...but I'm not entirely sure you mentioned why you decided to come back to this dust ball..surely it ain't because of the beautiful scenery...” he jokes, wearing a wry smile.

He takes a breath and just remembers everything Cara had told him the evening before he left Nevarro, thinking that perhaps he might have the courage to just be honest with Cobb, who has been so very kind and comforting. “The truth is...I've wanted to come back from the moment I left...”

Cobb raises an eyebrow slightly in surprise but then it's followed by the warm, familiar smile that goes all the way to the corners of his eyes. “You know...I'd be lyin' if I said that I didn't wish for the same thing darlin'... I hope I'm not bein' too forward when I say that I didn't want you to leave from the moment you walked into that cantina and into my life that day.” He chuckles “You scared the kriff out of me for a moment when I thought you would shoot me for the armor but then I just felt somethin' right in here....” he gestures, bringing his free hand to his chest. “Dunno...call it gut instinct or whatnot...”

Din bites his lip for a moment, his heart thrumming in his chest at hearing Cobb's confession. He briefly thinks about how comfortable he felt letting Grogu and Cara see him, he felt the bond with them so much that it just felt natural. He hesitates for a moment but then pulls his hand out of Cobb's grasp, reaching up to the edge of his helmet, slowly lifting it off like he had when he was saying goodbye to Grogu. And then he meets Cobb's eyes, swallowing down a breath to calm his still racing heart. 

Cobb's eyes go wide for a moment like a burrowing animal hit with the Tatooine suns, feeling like time had briefly stopped. He reaches up with both hands and places them on the sides of Din's face, his expression going soft again. “Stars...I imagined all sorts of things you might look like...but never in my dreams....” he can't help just look at Din, taking in all of his features. “Kriff, you're beautiful...”

Din's eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Cobb's hands on his face after years without any human contact. He reaches up to lightly grasp Cobb's forearms and can't help when the tears start streaming down his cheeks. “I'm sorry....it's just, I haven't had anyone except Grogu touch my face this way in so long...it's like I didn't know it was something I had missed until now...” 

“Hey, it's okay there ain't no shame in that darlin' if there's anyone who understands, it would be me.” Cobb sweeps away the tears with his thumbs, leaning in closer and gently placing a kiss on Din's forehead. “How long has it been since you've had anyone touch you?” 

“Other than my parents and the people who raised me...” Din confesses and feels his face flush at that, feeling slightly embarrassed about it. 

“Maker...you mean to tell me that you've never actually had any physical contact with anyone at all your whole adult life?” 

“No...it was always slightly frowned upon and we were told that it should be reserved for serious relationships or marriage...none of which I ever really had much time for or really thought about. Until now...” 

Cobb cradles Din's face in his hands, looking intently at him “Hey...no need to be ashamed, nothin' has to happen that you aren't ready for, I won't ask anything that you ain't ready to give just yet.”

“But...I do want to...all of it....with you.” Din meets Cobb's eyes, taking in their amber-green hues. "The day I arrived here and you took your helmet off, I was shocked at first because I thought you were Mandalorian but then when I saw your face, I was just instantly attracted to you. I'm sure you must hear that a lot...” Din chews his lip, pulling away for a moment then pulls his gloves off one at a time, his bare hand now coming up to touch Cobb's face, feeling the stubble on his cheek, tracing the scar on his temple and then he's leaning in close enough to rest his forehead to Cobb's, their breaths against each other's lips. He only hesitates slightly, never having kissed anyone but just brings their lips together chastely.

A soft sound escapes Cobb's lips before he's kissing him back, slowly at first and then he nudges Din's nose with his own, tilting his head up to deepen it, earning a quiet whimper in return. He takes his time slowly exploring Din's mouth, allowing him to become comfortable with the feeling and then it's Din who brings his hand to the back of Cobb's neck, holding him there as he becomes more confident, his tongue sweeping over Cobb's bottom lip in permission to explore his mouth. Both men moan softly, continuing the kiss before they have to pull away for air after several minutes, their eyes meeting; both wearing blissful smiles.

“I hope that was satisfactory for your first kiss....” Cobb grins “but I promise it'll only get better as we go along. And to answer your question, yes I've heard that before but if I'm honest, it never really had quite the same effect as it did comin' from you...” He takes one of Din's hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss, not tearing his eyes away from him for a moment. 

Din smiles finally, nodding and quickly becoming aware that now that he's gotten a taste of what it's like to kiss Cobb, he may never want to stop. “It was good...I think I could definitely get used to this...”

"I know I can definitely say the same" Cobb tugs at Din's hand as he stands to go. "Now, what do you say we call it a night? Don't know about you but I'm dead tired. I promise I'm a gentleman and I'll only kiss you goodnight this time." he winks but there's still a hint of mischief in his eyes, earning a soft chuckle from Din.


End file.
